


Anyone But You

by helygen2017



Series: Anyone But You [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biology, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Girl in Thedas, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helygen2017/pseuds/helygen2017
Summary: MGiT finds that not only does she have magic welded to her hand but somehow her biology has also been affected and the only person that can help her out is the one person she can't stand.





	Anyone But You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't know what dark corner of my mind *this* crawled out of so please don't judge me!
> 
> Just a little back story to make sense... The MGiT does _not_ get along with Cullen - their relationship is very antagonistic. And then this happens...

I doubled over with a groan as a cramp hit. _Shit, just what I need – my freaking period._

Cassandra stopped when she realised I was no longer beside her. “Inquisitor? Are you well?”

I stood up again, shakily. “I’m fine. Just some cramps, they’ll go away in a bit,” I said continuing to the Great Hall.

“Inquisitor?” I sighed and turned back around at Cassandra’s question. Her eyes widened suddenly, “are you an omega?”

“What? I don’t know what you are talking about. Can we just get on with the meeting, so I can go to the healers and get some pain relief before they get worse?” I’m stopped again by her hand on my elbow. “Look, I don’t want to discuss my monthlies… courses… whatever the hell you call them, here on the steps with scouts and whoever else in ear shot. Can we please go?”

Disconcertingly, her nose flares a bit as I flush with heat as another cramp rolls over me. “Oh Maker! You are an omega.” She grabbed my elbow again, but this time tries to discreetly drag me through the Great Hall to my quarters. The muscles clench again, and my hips feel like they’re being squeezed in a vice. I don’t have as long a stride as her and with the seizing muscles, it ends up looking like a recalcitrant child hurrying after a parent. She ignored Varric’s inquiry as to what was going on and pushed me through the doorway, “go in your quarters and lock the door. Do not open them to anyone but Josephine or myself. I’ll send her along with a healer right away.” I huffed in annoyance as she yanked the door shut behind her. After a moment, I hear her order me again to lock the door, so I do and the sound of her footsteps rings on the stone as she retreated.

Josephine returns with Fiona and Leliana; I don’t often see Fiona with the other healers, but I know she is talented in that school of magic. Being the former leader of the mage rebellion, she has worked closely with myself and the advisors, and I’ve talked to her about her past. “Inquisitor. May I examine you?” Fiona asks quietly. I’m thoroughly annoyed at this nonsense and can’t help the growl of frustration until I see Josephine’s look of distress. I give a sharp nod and relent. Fiona directs me over to the bed and bids me to lie down, then her hands glow as she drifts them across my body. After a few moments, she lets her magic go and looks at the other two women, “it’s true. She’s an omega and entering heat.”

“I’m right here,” I snap at her swinging my legs over the edge and getting up off the bed to pace the room.

“Forgive me, Inquisitor. Are you familiar with alpha omega biology and physiology?” Fiona asks.

I shake my head, “there’s no such thing where I’m from.”

“I see.” She continues with an entire biology lesson about heats, claiming, and _dear god, knotting._ I’m not sure who is more flushed and uncomfortable, Josephine or myself. Leliana looks as cool and unaffected as normal – sometimes I hate her for that.

When she moves on to marking behaviour, I stop pacing and give her a dirty look. “I. Am. Not. A. Dog,” I say through gritting teeth.

“Of course not, Inquisitor.”

“Is there nothing you can give me to stop this?”

“There are herbs that you can take to suppress the heat cycle,” Fiona continues, “but those will not work in this situation. You are already beginning the heat. The only way to disrupt it is by taking a mate.” The look on my face must have been alarming because both Josephine and Fiona jump to my side.

“You’re telling me that I have to have sex with someone in order to stop this?”

“With an alpha. Yes, Inquisitor,” Fiona replies apologetically.

“There are several alphas within your inner circle. Perhaps you would be more comfortable with someone you know, and we can ensure discretion,” Josephine informs me. When I don’t reply, she looks at Leliana who dismisses Fiona with a wave before continuing. “Solas, Iron Bull, and… the Commander.”

“There are three you could choose from, but one that would be the best choice,” Leliana continues smoothly before I have can argue. “Cullen.”

My eyes snap up to her face. “No,” I say automatically. “Why him?” I shake my head, _this is unbelievable_.

“Depending on what happens after – the circles may be reinstated, in which case Solas will either be sent to a circle or he will run. You will either be separated, or you will end up being a fugitive like him. Iron Bull is Ben-Hassrath. He may return to the Qun or continue as a mercenary. As a result, you will likely be separated from him also. Cullen is the best option for a safe and stable future for you.”

“You’ve already discussed this amongst yourselves,” I accuse the two women. Josephine, at least, has the grace to look a bit sheepish. “Cullen doesn’t even like me.”

“That’s not true,” Josephine replied softly.

I ground the heels of my hands against my brows to try to stave off the threatening headache. “Will you please leave me alone to think?” They nod and quietly excuse themselves.

I don’t know how long I paced. I start to feel very warm so take a bath and then dress in one of the plain shifts that Josephine keeps tucking into my wardrobe in the hope that I’ll wear dresses around the keep when I’m in residence. The material is light and soft against my over-sensitive, heated skin. I pull one of the bottles of wine out of the storage room and get about three quarters of the way through it when there’s a knock on my door. When I don’t bother to answer, I hear the lock open and Dorian and Sera soon appear at the top of the stairs.

“And a locked door means…?” I ask eyeing the two of them. Sera just gives me a shit eating grin and throws herself down onto my couch twirling a lockpick in her fingers.

“We came to see how you are, love.” Dorian hesitates for a moment, “and perhaps help you come to a decision? There are three alphas within your inner circle – ”

“Eww, it can’t be elfy Elvhen Glory,” Sera snorts.

His mustache twitches, “no, that is perhaps not the wisest choice. There are two others.”

I sit down in one of the chairs before the fire to cover up my discomfort as a wave of pain washes over me. “Why do you care?” I ask miserably. “It’s not like you’re ever going to be in this situation.”

Dorian gives me a long look before he replies, “I’m an omega too.”

Sera squawks out a “wot?” as my brows shoot up. He looks disgruntled by our reactions. “How is that even possible?” I blurt out. “You’re… you don’t even…” I throw up my hands in the arm, “you know what, I don’t want to know.”

He looks partially annoyed that I’ve brushed off his confession, and at the same time relieved that I’m not pressing for the second biology discussion of the day. “I think you should accept Cullen.”

“What? Not Bull?” I slyly ask him – _yeah, I know they have a thing_. He huffs in reply. “Cullen doesn’t even _like_ me, Dorian.”

“Are you being a daft tit or just blind?” Sera pipes up, spinning herself around to sit up and stare at me. “He watches you constantly; all soft and gooey-eyed. It’s disgusting, really.”

“Well, yes, he does have a bit of a whipped dog look to him when you never return his gaze. The poor man is rather smitten with you.” I must have looked really confused because Dorian chuckled then cleared his throat when my look hardens. “You should choose while you still have the presence of mind to decide, love,” Dorian pleaded as he gently grasped my hand.

I yanked my hand out of his, “no! This is humiliating! I won’t have my will over-ruled by biology!” I jump out of the chair and stormed across the room to my dressing room. “Just leave me alone!” I slammed the door closed behind me hoping that they’ll take the hint, and settle down in the dark with a soft fur to try to get some sleep.

* * *

Calloused fingers gently brush against my forearms where they’re wrapped around my knees waking me. It’s darker than it was before and the person in front of me is backlit by the flicker of candlelight. I suck in a harsh gasp in surprise, and the scent of something _deliciously_ male assaults my senses. I can’t help the moan that escapes as a wave of pure need washes over me. A low growl answers my moan and I flinch. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

 _Cullen._ “You could have said something,” I groused.

“I did. I called your name several times.”

I ignore his statement as I let him draw me out into the light of my quarters. There is a tray of food on the table before the fire, several jugs wreathed in condensation, and a pair of goblets sitting on my desk. I’m startled and discomforted, to be honest, to see him not in his regular armour but in casual attire. His shirt is open at the collar and sleeves rolled up to show the dusting of golden hairs along his skin, tanned from sparring in the sun. My mouth waters as I watch the muscles flex and I look away quickly. “Why are you here?”

“I came to help you. I want to make sure you’re all right.”

I snorted in derision, “why you? Did you draw the short straw?”

“No. I want to be here. The others are unavailable now.”

I glance at him with narrowed eyes. “What did you do, you son of a bitch?” I see the muscle flicker in his jaw as he bites the inside of his cheek trying to keep his temper in check; naturally I push harder. “Oh wait, you’re Fereldan – that’s probably considered a compliment.” I look away again; the fact that he doesn’t snap back is decidedly strange, by now, he would have retorted with something if we had been in the war room. Instead he takes my hands in his again, and rubs his thumbs in light circles over the pulse in my wrists. It’s highly distracting. “Tell me why,” I demand again.

“I want to be with you. Because… I care a great deal for you.”

I’m shocked enough by this that my eyes snap up to his face and I try, unsuccessfully, to jerk my wrists out of his grip. “You have a funny way of showing it.”

He looks at my wrists with a sorrowful expression as he gently rubs his thumbs along the scars present there. “I’m sorry that we… that _I_ didn’t understand... I will forever regret my actions that led to this.” He looks up then and captures my gaze with his. It’s open and honest, and I really don’t want to accept it. Holding his gaze is too intense so I flick my eyes away to the scar on his lips. I nervously lick my own lips and the corner of his mouth tips up in response; when I look back up into his eyes which have grown heated. I flush under his gaze as an intense feeling of need rolls over me. Cullen’s nostrils flare scenting my arousal and he steps forward, a low _rumble_ sounds from his chest.

Alarmed, I yank my hands out of his and put some distance between us. I go to the table by the fireplace and pick up the goblet and bottle of wine I had been drinking earlier. With a trembling hand, I pour the remaining wine in the cup and take a deep swallow. “That still doesn’t change things.”

He walked over and plucked the goblet out of my hands, draining it himself before handing it back to me. “Yes, it does.” He grasped my chin firmly but gently tipping my head up forcing me to look at him. “Drink the water; you’ll get dehydrated.” Abruptly he lets go of me and heads down the stairs and out of my quarters. I hear the door lock and in frustration, I throw the goblet in my hand after him to clatter against the stairs as it falls.

I ignore the food as a wave of pain makes me nauseous. The water, I ignore, out of stubbornness or spite, just because he ordered me to drink it. I’ll probably regret that in the morning, but at the moment, I couldn’t care less as I curl up under the covers of my ridiculously large bed and try to sleep again. My sleep is restless and feverish filled with dreams of golden eyes.

When I wake it is still dark out with only a hint of the coming dawn. I’m overheated and kick the blankets off myself, my shift has twisted itself and risen to my waist as I moved in my sleep. The remnants of my dreams flit across the inside of my eyelids as my hand drifts down to my core. My fingers delve into the wet folds, stroking and teasing the tender flesh. I dip two fingers into myself and then a third as I ache to be filled. Rocking my hips, I grind the heel of my hand against my clit as I pump my fingers inside my channel. Chasing my release with desperation; I picture golden eyes hovering over me while being held down and filled by him. I scream Cullen’s name as my orgasm crashes over me.

Still dazed from my release, I’m shocked into wakefulness as a hard hand pulls my fingers from my still twitching cunt and one by one, they are popped into a warm mouth and sucked clean. I stare into golden eyes blown wide with lust as my last finger is pulled from between his lips. He rumbles again deep in his chest like some great beast. “You taste so good. Tell me that you want me.”

I cry out in alarm and pull away from him. “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to see and hear you pleasure yourself,” he shifts his weight toward me, like he’s a great cat ready to pounce on its prey.

I can feel the arousal slick on my inner thighs as I scramble off the far side of the bed to flee him; a whine escapes as a wave of pain and heat rushes over me making me stumble and fall as soon as my feet hit the floor. In a flash, Cullen scoops me up and places me back in the bed. Brushing strands of hair that stick to my overheated skin, he looks at me. “Are you thirsty?” I can only nod. He leans forward and kisses my forehead then disappears out of sight. “Did you drink any of the water I left you last night?” I don’t reply but I’m pretty sure from the frustrated noise he makes, he already knows the answer. He places a jug and a cup on the bedside table before propping me up and climbing onto the bed behind me. Once nestled between his legs and leaning against his chest, Cullen hands me the cup of water. He steadies my hand and guides the cup to my lips when my hand trembles nearly spilling the water on myself, I gulp down the water in greedy swallows. I feel as boneless and weak as a ragdoll. “You’re going to get dehydrated. Why didn’t you drink any water after I asked you to?”

“You didn’t ask me to; you _told_ me to.” I wrinkle my nose at the taste but finish it anyway.

He sighs then shifts slightly, I can feel that he is hard and pressed into my back. He wraps his arm around my waist holding me securely while his other hand cradles my jaw forcing me to look at him, “tell me that you’ll accept me.” I pull my head from his hand and turn back to stare out the windows without saying anything. He nuzzles against my hair, inhaling deeply, before he rubs his chin against my head then resting it there, exhaling slowly with that rumble again. It’s weird behaviour, but for the first time in months I feel – safe, and that in and of itself is disturbing. Cullen and I do not like one another; I should be fighting this.

I must have drifted off to sleep again because I wake up feeling like I’m on fire and everything aches from my skin to my bones. My thrashing must have woken Cullen if he was even asleep, as I become aware that he’s talking to me while he gently strokes my arms, my collarbones, and down the sides of my ribs. “Cullen!” I whine as I try to twist against him. “What’s happening to me?”

He grasps my chin again and holds me still, forcing me to make eye contact with him. “You’re in full heat now. I want you, but I won’t take you against your will. Do you want me?” Tears slide into my ears as I squeeze my eyes shut. I’m losing the battle, but I can’t deny that I _want_ him. I hear him ask again and I nod my head against his hand. “Open your eyes and tell me.”

“Yes. Cullen, please… I want you.” I feel a shudder run through his whole frame. The arm wrapped around my shoulder supporting me keeps my head in place when he descends on me for a kiss. _Damn, Cullen can kiss!_ I’m so absorbed in what he’s doing with his mouth that I don’t even notice that he’s used his legs to hook onto my own to pull them up and spread them open for him; not until I feel his fingers graze across my inner thigh and brush across the sensitive flesh of my core. I gasp into his mouth when I jerk in surprise and clutch at the snug material of his pants on his thigh. I feel the cool touch of air as he slides two fingers between my labia parting them. I’m so sensitized that it does take much stroking on his part before I’m arching back against him and keening as my orgasm washes over me. He takes the opportunity to loosen my fingers where they’re dug into his thigh, and pull my shift up over my head sending it sailing, unwanted, to the floor.

As I come down, he slides out from behind me and strips off his clothes. For the first time, I see Cullen in all his glory. The early morning sunlight lights up the scattering of hairs on his body like strands of gold. I have to admit to myself, I could have done a lot worse. My eyes flick over the scars on his body and hard muscle that show his discipline and violent history. Finally, my eyes lower to his cock that bobs against his belly when he slips his pants over his hips. I’m relieved to see that while he’s more than likely bigger than anyone I’ve been with before, there’s nothing abnormal in its appearance except maybe for a slight thickening towards the base of his shaft above his sack. He’s been very gentle and patient with me up until this point, but I can see the tension radiating off him and fully expected him to fuck me now; I’m surprised yet again, when he tugs me to the edge of the bed and wraps his hands over my hips after placing my legs over his shoulders. He dips his head and rubs his stubbled jaw against my inner thigh and his golden gaze captures mine again. “You smell delicious.” He lowers his mouth to my flesh and drags the flat of his tongue from bottom to top. “And you taste even better,” he purrs with approval before diving back for more.

His free hand strokes across my belly then traces my ribs up to my breasts. He palms a breast, massaging and stroking it. His thumb brushes over my nipple teasing it until it forms a hard pebble under his attention. I let my own hand glide down his arm, crisp hairs tickle my palm as I feel the muscles flex and bunch under his skin. When I’m blocked from going further by my own thigh over his shoulder, I skip over and sink my fingers into his hair. It’s silky soft, I run the pads of my fingers through his hair massaging his scalp. He gives my breast a squeeze and in response I lightly drag my nails over his scalp. Cullen growls. The sound of the growl, _there_ , sends a jolt to my core and I grasp at his hair as I arch my back and grind my cunt against his mouth. He untangles my fingers from his hair and threads his fingers through mine as my left hand clutches at the sheets, the anchor snapping and crackling in my palm, my head thrashes against the bed as a wave of heat rolls over me. I whine desperate to come. He pumps two fingers inside of me brushing the bundle of nerves as he lashes his tongue over my clit, then sucks. Hard. I scream as I come again. I’m so lost in euphoric bliss that I barely notice that Cullen continues to lap at my nectar and lazily pump his fingers within me to extend my release.

Finally, he raises his head from my core and briefly wipes the wetness from his scruff. He crawls onto the bed and wrapping his arm under my shoulder pulls me higher onto the bed. I kind of feel like some stunned impala being dragged off by a lion, but I’m too far gone to care. He nudges my thighs apart with a knee as he lowered himself over me. His hips cradled within mine as he rests against me; I can taste myself on him as he kisses me, coaxing my mouth open with teasing brushes of his lips. His tongue invades my mouth, stroking and caressing my own with motions that mimic other acts that will soon follow. When we break apart to breathe, he asks staring into my eyes, “ready?” I can’t look away and I can’t find the words, so I simply nod. He shifts then pulling my legs up over his hips, and slowly starts to sink within me. I tremble as his cock parts my flesh, muscles clenching and relaxing as I adjust to his size; he’s definitely bigger than anyone I’ve been with before. “Maker, you’re so tight,” he groans as he presses on. Cullen doesn’t take his eyes off my face, watching carefully for signs of discomfort. He rests within me once he’s fully sheathed, letting me become used to him.

I feel the thick length of him twitch as he restrains himself. I twist my hips urging him to start moving; Cullen takes the hint and starts a slow, steady rhythm. I move restlessly under him as the pleasure builds and builds until I can’t stand it teetering on the edge. “Please, please,” I beg. I scrape my nails across his low back and up his sides trying to encourage him, he responds with a snarl and slams into me making me arch off the bed with a scream. He takes advantage of my arch and whips his arm under my waist holding me in position, his other hand skates up my body until it rests against my throat, not squeezing but keeping me down where he wants me. His pace picks up as he furiously thrusts into me, flesh slapping as he sinks balls deep, I gasp unable to even scream as my breath is driven out of me. A flush of heat rolls through me as my skin tingles and muscles tense as my orgasm builds, Cullen’s hand releases my throat and he strokes my clit with his thumb; I close my eyes so tightly I see only white behind the lids and scream as my cunt clenches around his length as I tip over the edge into my release.

Cullen keeps thrusting, unrelenting through my orgasm, until with one final brutal thrust he goes rigid with a shudder, bent over me, and groans as he comes deep within and I can feel the hot spurt of him paint my channel. After a few moments of basking in the glow, I’m suddenly aware that he’s _swelling_ inside of me; an overwhelming fullness that I’ve never experienced before. There must have been something, a flicker of panic on my face, or a hitch in my breath that he noticed, because he pushes his arms under my shoulders and wraps his hands over the top locking me in place against him. I mewl as I momentarily struggle against him. He starts crooning to me, “ssshhhshhh, you’re okay. You’re safe. I’m not going to hurt you.” He peppers kisses all over my face, the side of my jaw, nuzzles under my chin, then comes up and sucks on my lower lip.

I relax a bit allowing my muscles to adjust to him; the feeling is _intense_ , skirting the edge of pain and pleasure. As I become used to the feeling, I give my hips an experimental rock and groan at the delicious tug I feel. He smiles against my lips, and gives a rock of his own, and then does it again. “Oh gods, keep doing that.”  Slowly, gently Cullen rocks against me, the knot tugs lightly at my walls applying pressure against my g-spot as he grinds against my clit, and I find myself coming again with a scream. To my surprise, I feel him pulse as he comes again too. After a few minutes to catch our breath, he starts rocking again. I don’t know how long this goes on for; Cullen rocking us and coming until finally I’m over-sensitized, delirious with pleasure, and exhausted from multiple orgasms that I wrap myself around him tightly to try to keep him still.

I must have passed out as the next thing I’m aware of is Cullen lying beside me propped up on one elbow while he traces his fingers along my neck, collarbones, and sternum. “There you are,” he said dipping his head to kiss me softly. “The heat comes in waves so while it’s at a low point, do you want to get up and bathe?” I nod; my skin itches from drying sweat and the sheets below me feel like they’ve been soaked, and it suddenly registers _what exactly_ the sheets have been soaked with, and I scramble up. Cullen holds out his hand to steady me as I step off the bed and I’m mortified by the squelch and sudden gush of cum, mine and his, that runs down my leg. I can’t help the whimper of embarrassment that escapes. “Shh, it’s all right. That’s to be expected. Come on, let’s get you a bath and I’ll change the sheets.”

I will forever be thankful for the cistern that keeps water available for bathing in my quarters. I’m not adverse to having staff bring water if it’s absolutely needed or even using the public baths, but at that moment, I am so grateful for having my own. While Cullen ran water into the tub and activated the heating rune, I rummaged through the vials and bottles on the shelf to find the bath oil I was looking for. I pull out the cork and was about to pour the oil in when Cullen stops my hand. “What is that? I’d prefer to be able to smell you than anything else.”

I have a momentary twinge of annoyance but then hand it to him. “It’s an elfroot extract suspended in a plant oil. One of the healers made it for me for over-exertion after long days of travelling. I thought it might help with some of the tenderness…” I trail off and look away from him. The light herbaceous scent, slightly minty, fills the air as Cullen pours a bit of the oil into the heated water then holds his hand out to help me into the bath.

“I’ll just be in the other room. Call me if you need any help or if you feel lightheaded. I don’t want you to fall if you faint.”

I didn’t stay too long in the bath. Long enough to rinse out my hair and give myself a wash. My skin was still overly sensitive, and I hissed at the sting as I wiped myself down but the elfroot in the water helped after a few moments. I felt a bit foggy and lightheaded, but stable enough that I got myself out of the bath and wrapped myself in my favourite robe once I was dried off and headed back to the fire. I entered my rooms just in time to see Cullen pull on a pair of loose trousers; he does have a nice ass. Droplets of water cling to his skin in places from his wash and I ache to lick them off, but I grit my teeth and resist. He turned around and approached me holding out his hand. “Come on, let’s get some food into you. You haven’t eaten anything in nearly two days.” He led me to my couch before the fire, once settled handed me an open vial.

“What’s this?” I asked giving it a sniff and wrinkling my nose at the bitter, musty odour like lettuce that’s been left to rot in the back corner of a refrigerator. I hold it away from me wanting him to take it back.

“It’s a witherstalk potion. It’s a preventative – so you don’t get with child.” He pushes my hand back urging me to take it, I take a sip and nearly gag on it, it’s slimy too. “It’s probably better that you just swallow the whole thing in one shot,” he replied with a sympathetic smile. It tastes absolutely horrid and I struggle not to reject it, accepting the cup of water gratefully from his hand to wash down the awful taste.

“Ew, does it have to be that awful?”

“I understand that the normal dosage can be taken with a tea with little notice of the taste, but heats are different situations that require much higher strength.” I swallow hard still fighting the lingering taste and texture. “Here, elfroot,” Cullen say handing me a familiar green vial which I down without hesitating. “It should help.”

I pick at the food, skipping the meat and cheeses, and instead snack on handfuls of nuts and dried fruit, and rip bread into chunks. We’re still in the middle of winter and our stores of fresh fruits have all been dried or turned into preserves, and no merchants from warmer climes have returned through the Frostbacks with fruits that can stay fresh longer. What I wouldn’t give for an orange or lemon from Antiva, right now.

I stare at the fire; my mind feels even hazier than it did before and my eyes can’t seem to focus, I feel disconnected like I’m on a medicine high. I don’t notice at first that Cullen has joined me on the couch. I can feel my hair catching on the stubble on his jaw as he runs his nose through my hair. He runs his lips down my neck, I shiver when his teeth scrape across a particularly sensitive spot on my throat. “Are… are you going to claim me?” I stutter.

“No. I _want_ to, but I won’t. This is all so sudden for you and I won’t take away your right to choose. I’d like for us to get to know each other and then you can decide when you have a clear head.” His lips return to my neck as he slowly peels my robe from my shoulders letting it fall to my waist. He nudges the side of my neck and I oblige by gathering my hair over the opposite shoulder tipping my head to give him better access. “You are so… beautiful,” he breathes against my neck.

I twist around and straddle his thighs to face him, running my hands down his neck, across his collarbones, and chest until my fingers trace his abdominal muscles that twitch and clench under my light touch. I flick my eyes up and see his, blown wide with lust focused intently on me. Leaning forward, I trace the scars and marks on his body with my lips; straight lines from blades, puckered marks from arrows, and curious feathery marks that I suddenly realise are from a mage’s lightning. I return to his collarbones and press my teeth lightly there earning myself a harsh inhalation of breath by him. “Don’t… tempt me!” he pleads. I relent and rise up on my knees so I can reach his mouth, his hands that had been busy stroking my skin wrap around my ass pulling my cheeks apart dipping his fingers into my arousal. I thrust against his abdomen seeking friction accidently dislodging his hands from my core. In frustration, I whine dropping back to his thighs and nip him on the throat. Cullen growls in response, wrapping his hands around my ass hauling me against him as he carries me to the bed.

Tossed onto the bed and before I have a chance to think or move, he grabs my leg and twists me over onto my stomach. I hear his pants hit the floor and the bed dips behind me. I scramble up onto my hands and knees and Cullen steadies me, and keeps me from getting away with a bruising hand on my hip. He rubs himself against me, spreading his pre-cum and my slick along his length before he pulls back and enters me in one quick thrust. I howl at the sudden invasion even as a hot flash of desire licks through my body making me push my hips back against his for more. This is no slow coupling like the first time, but rough and dominant demanding my submission. And I submit. Gladly.

He pounds into me with a fury that I’ve only seen from him on the battlefield. He drives the air out of me with every thrust until I can not make a sound other than the animalist grunt of my breath leaving me by force. “You have no idea how badly I want to claim you,” he wrapped his hand hard around the nape of my neck holding me in place to emphasize his desire. “To fuck you until you will have no other,” his hand rubs across my belly, “until you are swelling and round with my child.” He brushes his fingers across my clit and I come screaming, clawing at the sheets as my orgasm rips through my body rendering me blind and mindless to everything except the relentless rhythm that boils my blood.

I collapse onto my chest, my head turned to the side so I can breathe, as Cullen continues to pound into me, pushing and pulling me across the bedding with his powerful thrusts. Over my shoulder I can see his face, eyes closed with a fierce, almost feral expression as the muscle in his jaw ticks with tension as he chases his release. I feel him twitch inside me and know he’s close when he suddenly pulls out completely. I whine in frustration. He hauls me up to straddle his lap as he leans against the headboard of the bed, guiding me by my hips, he thrusts me down on to his shaft, once, twice, and then goes rigid holding me tightly in place as he comes grasping my hair in his fist. I squeal at the sharp tingle in my scalp, overwhelmed by how filled I am in this position, and shudder as I come again to his hot spurts inside of me as he starts to swell and knot within. Like before, he rocks us as we both come repeatedly until I’m boneless and exhausted against his chest with my face pressed to the side of his neck.

I wake briefly to the touch of Cullen’s hand brushing my hair from my face before he leans down and places a kiss on my forehead. My heat had broken during the night after he knotted me for the third time. After cleaning up and changing the sheets yet again, we fell asleep with Cullen holding me against his chest. “Stay in bed as long as you need… I’ll catch up on reports with the others, but you don’t need to get back to work today.” I mumbled a reply and buried myself back under the covers to the sound of Cullen chuckling.

* * *

When I wake again, I dress and find two vials sitting on my desk with yet another goblet of water. One vial, bright green, was the familiar elfroot healing draught, and the other I now recognized as the witherstalk potion. I downed both with a grimace and chugged down the goblet of water. I noticed a piece of clothing lost under one of the chairs and pull it out. Cullen’s shirt that he was wearing the first night. I hesitated for a moment and then brought it to my nose to take a deep breath. Oakmoss, elderflower, and something else that is distinctly him that makes my lower belly clench. Disconcerted, I stuff the shirt into a drawer in the bedside table and flee my rooms to find Dorian. I leave the windows open because my quarters reek of sex. I don’t need to subject the poor servants to that; it’s bad enough that they have multiple sets of sheets to launder.

I slipped into the rotunda and hurried up the stairs to Dorian’s corner; Solas was absent, I assumed that he was still gone from Skyhold. Dorian looked up from his book and without a word, grabbed my hand and escorted me to his quarters. Once there he closed the door behind us and pulled me into his arms as I burst into tears. “Oh love, was it that bad?”

I shook my head where it was pressed against his chest. “N-n-no,” I stuttered. “He was patient and attentive… And it was the best sex I’ve ever had!” I wailed the last part.

I could feel Dorian chuckle as he pushed me away gently to look at me. He brushed the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs, “but not under the circumstances you would have wanted.” I shook my head.

He sat me on the edge of his bed. Turning away, he poured a goblet of water and handed it to me. I made a face, “drink it. You’ve had a fever for the last four days; you’re probably still dehydrated. Drink that and I’ll pour us some wine.” I tipped back the water and felt his fingers pull back the collar of my shirt on one side of my neck, then the other. He traded the water goblet for a glass of wine and sat down opposite me. “He didn’t claim you? Or did he leave his mark somewhere naughty?” he asked with a wicked grin.

“No. He said he didn’t want to take away my right to choose for myself.” Dorian’s brow rose. “He said he’d like for us to get to know each other and then I can make that decision when I’m not under the influence of the heat. He could claim me if that’s what I wanted, or I could choose someone else.”

“Well… I’m impressed; that bodes well for him being your mate. Many alphas wouldn’t give you that choice.”

I looked at him, rolling the wine glass between my palms, “is that really so unusual?”

“Most definitely. I know you didn’t have a much of a choice in the matter, but I think it was probably the best scenario possible.” He gives me a sly look, “unless we completely misread you, and you would have preferred Cassandra?”

My eyes widen, “wait, Cassandra? She’s an alpha?” Dorian nodded as he took a drink. “Wait so female alphas, male omegas, how does that… You know what, let’s skip that biology lesson as well.”

“Thank you,” he said, the relief evident in his voice.

We sat quietly for a few minutes sipping our drinks; I could feel his eyes on me waiting for my next question which I inevitably had. “Dorian, how am I going to face them all after this?”

“Who? Your inner circle?” I nodded. “They’re your friends, love. No one thinks less of you because you’re an omega.”

“But what do I say?”

“You don’t have to say anything. No one is going to say –” I raise a brow at him. “Well Bull might, but he would if you shagged someone regardless of the circumstances.”

“Or Sera. I’ll bet you a sovereign she says something first.”

He grasped my outstretched hand, “deal. Now come on, let’s go to the tavern and get it over with.”

We strolled over to the tavern. Bull immediately shoved a tankard across the table at me and gave me a nod with a slow smile. I nodded back grateful that he wasn’t saying anything. I settled down and started to relax with my drink and listen to one of Varric’s tales about the Champion when Sera dropped into the seat next to me. “So ‘Quizzy, how’s Cullen-Wullen between the sheets?”

I leaned across the table and slapped my hand down in front of Dorian. “Pay up, Dorian!”

“Wot?” Sera asked looking between Dorian and myself. “Wot I miss?”

* * *

Cullen laid out the chess pieces on the board as Dorian did the same on his side. “Has she said anything to you?” he asked casually.

“Commander! Are you asking me to betray her confidence?” Dorian replied flippantly.

Cullen scowled at him, “of course not. I just…” He sighed, “I had hoped that things would have been different afterward.”

One manicured brow rose, “nothing has changed?”

“Well the hostility is gone,” Cullen conceded. “But it’s been two weeks and she still won’t look at me when we’re in our meetings. She hasn’t sought my company…”

“Give her some time. It might have been the best sex she had ever had – her words – but it was still a traumatic experience. She’s trying to reconcile her fea – feelings…”

Cullen’s brows rose, “is she afraid of me?”

“Well you didn’t exactly have the best start with each other, did you?” Dorian snapped. Cullen flushed thinking back on how he treated her in the weeks following the explosion of the Conclave. Dorian softened his tone, “the fact that you respected her right to choose and aren’t pushing the claim is all in your favour. She’ll come around; you’ll see.” He moved his piece on the chess board and muttered, “if you ever tell her that we had this conversation, I will personally set you on fire. And then, I suppose, I’ll have to immolate myself before she gets her hands on me. Now can we finish our game so I can gloat over my inevitable victory before you are called away to your next meeting?”

* * *

The meeting dragged on as my advisors discussed scouting reports, mission results, and worked on the priority of upcoming missions. I shift restlessly on my feet, hyperaware of Cullen on the other side of the table. “Are you all right, Inquisitor?” Josephine asked noticing my restlessness.

“Yes, I’m –” my response is interrupted by a particularly loud growl by my stomach. Leliana giggled.

“Perhaps a short break is in order? We can resume after dinner?” Josephine offered.

“Actually, if you don’t mind, can we finish for the day and pick this up again in the morning?”

“Of course, Inquisitor.”

As everyone gathers up their pages and notes, I clench and re-clench my hands at my sides. _It’s now or never._ “Commander? Might I have a word – if you have a moment?”

“Certainly, Inquisitor.”

I wait until Leliana and Josephine close the door behind them, before making a sound. I shift awkwardly and rub my arms with my hands. “I, um…” I flicker my eyes up to find him watching me. I am startled by his sharp inhalation and immediately drop my eyes.

“Please… don’t look away,” he said softly. I lift my eyes again and the corner of his mouth tips up in response. My eyes flicker to the scar there and I wet my lips. His smile gets a little bit bigger. “Was there something I can do for you?”

I jump, my eyes snapping back up to his and I have to stop myself from letting them slide away. “Was there… Oh yes! Would you… would you care to join me for dinner?”

“I would like that. Shall I meet you in the hall?”

I hesitate for a moment, and then decide to throw caution to the wind, “uh, I was thinking my quarters. If you wouldn’t mind?”

“I’d be delighted.”

When Cullen arrives in my quarters an hour later, I can’t help the rush of desire when I see he’s left off his armour in favour of simpler attire like he wore when we were together. The shirt’s ties are loose showing a glimpse of his chest and collarbones where it hangs open. I lick my lips and look away trying to ignore the heat coming to my cheeks at the memory of tasting him. I wave him over to take a seat before the fire while I busy myself pouring wine for us.

“Are you afraid of me?” he asks abruptly, breaking the awkward silence.

“Why do you ask? Did Dorian tell you that?” I ask lightly watching him from the corner of my eye.

“Yes. Uh, I mean no.” He rubbed the back of his neck looking thoroughly flustered, and I can see colour tinting his cheeks and ears.

“You’re a terrible liar,” I giggle. I’m met with absolute silence, I glance over to see the stunned look on his face. “What?”

“I’ve… never heard you laugh before. It’s a wonderful sound.”

“No, I don’t suppose you have. Did you think Varric’s nickname for me was an ironic one like his for Solas?” I asked handing him the wine goblet and take the seat opposite him.

“Well I did wonder. Uh, don’t tell Dorian that I told you, he said he’d set me on fire if I did.” He chuckled then, “he did also say he’d have to immolate himself before you got to him.” He paused to take a drink and looked at me again. “Is it true though? Are you scared of me?”

“I am.” I look up at him; he looked profoundly saddened and guilty by my confession. I take a deep breath. “I was,” I corrected. “I’ve been trying to wrap around my head how I can fear you and yet felt completely safe in your arms for those few days when I was vulnerable. It’s very confusing. Dorian said that feeling of safety is a good indicator that we’re well matched.”

“You talk to Dorian a lot.”

“Yes, he’s my best friend. It also helps that he’s an… um…”

“He’s an omega. I know.”

“Yes, I suppose you would. He’s been very helpful in filling in details and answering my questions about being an omega, like heat suppression herbs, the do’s and don’ts of dealing with alphas, and other things.”

“Are the herbs something you want to try?” He watches me carefully and I can read a faint sense of disappointment in his eyes. I take another sip of my wine – _liquid courage_ – get up and walk over to him. I grab handfuls of my skirt and pull it up over my knees straddling his lap while he’s seated on the couch. Cullen doesn’t move a muscle, breathe, or even blink, as if any movement on his part might send me running from him.

I clutch at his shirt as I lean forward, I run my lips up the column of his throat until I get to his ear then scrape my teeth gently against his jaw to his chin. I hear him draw a ragged breath, sucking air in through his teeth. I pull back slightly until my lips are a hairsbreadth from his own and look him in the eyes as I answer him, “not until after you claim me.” I can actually see the moment when what I have said registered in his brain and he explodes, arms like bands of iron wrap around my waist and tug me forcefully against him and his mouth crashes down on my own. It’s not a soft, teasing, exploratory kiss but one of dominance, one of fire with lips, tongues, and teeth demanding my submission.

“Are you certain?” he asked when we break apart for much needed air.

 _I can’t resist poking the lion_ … “No, I’m teasing you.”

I yelp as he wrapped his fist in my hair and yanks my head back baring my throat to him. “Don’t!” he breathed out harshly. I feel his hot breath against my neck and I shudder. “Not about this.”

I relax into him relieving the pressure on my scalp, “I’m certain. I want you to claim me.” He let go of my hair pulling me into a hug again, purring as he nuzzled the side of my neck. I giggle, “I’m still going to kill Dorian.”

“Don’t. He means well, love.”

“Love?” I pull back and look at him with wide eyes. “How long… When did…?”

He gives me a wry, lopsided grin, “Since Haven. That moment when you stood before the Chantry doors, the decision made to go stand before Corypheus and his pet to save all of us, even though I could clearly see that you were terrified… I knew then. I _love_ you.”

“You could have said something,” I huffed.

“I didn’t know how. We never interacted outside of the war room and on the occasion we did, you always had someone with you. I know that you don’t love me and I don’t expect… but I hope…” he trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I brought my hands to his face, turning him to look at me as I stroked his cheekbones with my thumbs. I gazed into his whiskey bright eyes and for once didn’t feel the need to look away. “I think I’m beginning to.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah, I actually did get a biology lesson, or three from here: [A/B/O: Adventures in Fake Science](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4299357/chapters/9803262), here: [Omegaverse Genetics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/720202/chapters/1335078), and here: [Omegaverse Genetics - One Theory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/766040/chapters/1435445). My eyes are wide open now. Assbabies *snort*


End file.
